Adopté
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Doranbolt n'a fait partie de Fairy Tail que pendant quelques jours, et encore, sous une fausse identité. Mais apparemment, ça suffit pour se faire adopter. Label SPPS.


**Adopté**

Doranbolt n'avait jamais fait partie d'une guilde. Il avait appris sa magie en autodidacte, et il avait rejoint presque aussitôt le Conseil, après une brève période passée à vivoter.

Il se satisfaisait parfaitement de son emploi d'espion : il fallait suivre les ordres, c'était tout. Il avait infiltré des dizaines de guildes clandestines et les avait démantelées sans le moindre remords. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu ?

Et puis on lui avait attribué la mission d'infiltrer Fairy Tail. Pas son profil de cible habituel, mais cette guilde ne cessait de dépasser les bornes depuis un certain temps – démolition à grande échelle, bataille non autorisée avec Phantom Lord, affrontement non autorisée avec les Oracion Seis et protection d'un criminel dangereux ! Fairy Tail se donnait vraiment du mal pour se faire dissoudre, semblait-il.

Une couverture établie à grands traits, un sortilège pour altérer un chouïa la mémoire des membres de la guilde, et Doranbolt s'était glissé parmi les fées, sous le nom Mest.

Au cours de sa carrière d'espion, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à Fairy Tail.

Sa première pensée sur la guilde, cela avait été _mais comment est-ce possible de faire autant de boucan ? _Sans mentir, il aurait parié qu'on pouvait entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment à l'autre bout de Magnolia ! Et ne parlons même pas de l'organisation qui allait avec, « bazar monstre » ne suffisait pas à décrire la chose ! A chaque seconde, une bagarre pouvait se déclencher, ou bien un membre revenait et ça devenait aussitôt prétexte à faire la bringue jusqu'à une heure parfaitement indécente…

Sa seconde pensée, cela avait été _ils ont quand même une ambiance très chaleureuse_. Bon, il n'aurait pas dû s'étonner, après tout, Fairy Tail s'enorgueillissait de sa réputation de bonne camaraderie. Mais savoir et expérimenter de première main, c'était… ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Durant ses précédentes missions, il était toujours resté un peu à l'écart du groupe. Mais là, c'était le groupe qui était venu à lui.

« Alors Mest ! Tu flippes pas trop pour l'examen des S-classe ? Un peu quand même, si ? »

« Hé Mest ! Tu comptes rattraper ton plantage de la fois dernière ? Si non, tu nous paies la tournée ou on trouvera un moyen de le dire à Mystogan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensera de son soi-disant disciple, hein ? »

« Tu y va avec Wendy ? C'est vrai qu'elle connaît des sorts utiles… Mais bon, va-y mollo avec elle, c'est rien qu'une gamine, faudrait pas que tu la casses ! »

« Elle est belle, la promotion de cet exam, tu feras de ton mieux, Mest ? Au moins pour nous faire honneur ? »

« Viens prendre la pose, Mest ! Readers veut dessiner les équipes avant et après tout le bazar ! Je sais que t'es timide, mais sois gentil, et comme ça, on aura un souvenir… »

Un vrai tourbillon. Doranbolt avait été happé, saisi aussitôt dans la danse, et il avait fait de son mieux pour accorder ses pas à ceux des autres membres. La routine de chacune de ses missions, au début.

Mais Fairy Tail, c'était comme la gale. La guilde vous rentrait sous la peau sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, et après cela, impossible de vous en débarrasser. Fairy Tail laissait une empreinte indélébile sur vous.

Une empreinte telle qu'en entendant dire que l'équipe disparue de l'île Tenrô avait été retrouvée saine et sauve, Doranbolt avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Et lorsqu'il avait assisté aux Grands Jeux Magiques, son cœur avait de nouveau fait des siennes.

Même après sept ans, Fairy Tail s'accrochait à ses idéaux. Ses membres étaient toujours aussi bruyants, aussi destructeurs, aussi naïfs et insouciants, serrant les coudes face à tous ceux qui osaient menacer leur précieuse unité.

_Elle changera jamais, notre guilde._

La pensée lui avait échappé spontanément. Doranbolt n'avait jamais fait partie d'une guilde, mais… pendant l'espace de quelques jours seulement, Mest avait effectivement été un mage de Fairy Tail.

Il n'en avait fait partie que le temps de participer à une seule aventure, mais apparemment, une fois suffisait pour se retrouver adopté. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé avec Gérald Fernandez.

Fairy Tail, c'était aussi sa guilde. Même s'il n'en faisait plus partie.


End file.
